The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, computation capability and communication speed of an information processing apparatus are being rapidly improved. However, for example, in a relatively small information processing apparatus such as a portable terminal, a display unit for displaying a processing result has a limited size, such that an amount of information that can be displayed is also limited and high performance as described above may not be sufficiently used.
A technique for effectively utilizing a display unit of an information processing apparatus is being developed. For example, enlarging a display unit while securing a manipulation capability by providing a touch panel in the display unit is known. Techniques using a pushed state of a touch panel as a manipulation input are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 2010-109552 and 2009-009252.
Further, a technique for using a state change of a body of an information processing apparatus as a manipulation input and realizing a variety of manipulation inputs without reducing a display unit is also known. A technique using application of vibration to a body as a manipulation input is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-334642. A technique for using tilt of a body as a manipulation input is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-245619